Gilbert's Diary
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: /Drabble/ Hari-hari gue setelah dibuang ke tempat bernama kos-kosan. Emang, sih, bokap gue yang nyuruh gue hidup mandiri dan biar lebih fokus sama kuliah. Tapi gak gini juga kali caranya, yang bener ajah, kamar cuma 3X4 meter dan minim fasilitas. Mana gak ada koneksi internet gratisnya. Ah, gak awesome banget, sih!


**Hetalia: Axis Power – Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Lo-Gue Mode On, Out of Character(s), Human Name Used**

* * *

_Dear diary_,

Gue cuma bisa melongo pas liat bangunan yang pintunya banyak dan di setiap pintu pasti ada nomernya. Lemes dah gue liat bangunan yang sering disebut kos-kosan ini. Mana mungkin gue bisa tahan tinggal bareng orang-orang yang gak jelas tongkorongannya dan sumpahnya, yah, bobrok. Parahnya lagi tempat buat gue tinggal nanti gak gede-gede amat, cuma 3X4 meter. Ah, gak _awesome_ banget, deh.

Semuanya dimulai dua hari sebelum gue dibuang ke tempat ini. Ngenes bener dah, masa bokap gue nyuruh gue ngekos sedang adek gue, Ludwig, masih diijinin tinggal di rumah. Bokap gue bilang, gue harus dewasa dan makannya di suruh ngekos. Tapi, kenapa Ludwig juga gak ikutan ngekos coba, kan biar dia ikutan dewasa juga. Sebel, sebel, sebel!

"Apaan?!" sanggah gue sambil menggebrak meja. "Gue gak mau ngekos! Gak mau, gak mau, pokoknya gak mau! Titik!"

"_Vati_, lihat sendiri, kan? _Bruder_ enggak mau. Udahlah jangan dipaksa." Ludwig yang tumben ngebela gue. Gue cinta sama elu, Dek.

"_Nein_. Kamu harus mulai mengurus diri kamu sendiri. Tidak ada lagi _game_, koneksi internet gratis dan segala hal yang akan memanjakanmu."

"T-tapi..."

"Sudah bulat. Tidak ada bantahan, mulai lusa kamu harus mulai pindah dari sini. Buktikan bahwa kamu adalah lelaki sejati. Anak dari keluarga Beilschmidt harus bisa."

**.**

**.**

_Well_, sekarang gue udah berdiri di depan pintu kosan gue. Kamar gue nomer 13, sialan itu angka sial. Semoga gue gak ditimpa hal buruk, deh. Pas gue buka, ternyata kamar gue miskin banget. Cuma ada kasur yang ngampar, lemari baju, lemari buku, kipas angin, kompor+gas tiga kilogram, sama dua kardus isi mie instan. Gak ada TV, kulkas, ah pokoknya alat-alat elektronik lainnya, bro. Mampus gue.

Belum selesai gue bergalau ria, eh, ada yang gedor-gedor pintu. Pas gue buka, ternyata itu ibu kos. Namanya Ibu Alfred, sebenernya mah dia cowok cuma karena dia hobi pake daster dan nagih duit kosan dengan _killer_-nya atau gak main sumpel pake burger, makannya dia disebut ibu kos daripada bapak kos. Tuh ibu kos nyuruh gue buat kenalan sama penghuni kosan lainnya. Ya, udah gue turutin takutnya tar kena damprat makin suram hari-hari gue.

Pertama gue kenalan sama penghuni kamar nomer satu. Tau gak, tau gak, itu yang ngekos di situ cewek, loh. Sayang belum selesai gue kenalan malah hampir kena tabok pake wajan. Untung wajah ganteng nan _awesome_ gue gak kena. Kesese masih mujur, bro. Coba naboknya pake bibir, pasti gue terima dengan senang hati.

Kamar kedua penghuninya baek bener dah. Pas gue kenalan masa disuguhin makanan yang enak-enak khas hotel berbintang gitu, kamarnya wangi banget. Tau dah dia pake semprotan apaan, yang pasti ini parfum mahal. Eh, eh, kalau ketawa juga khas, _honhonhon_ gitu. Kamar ketiga ini agak lain, nih, bau menyan bro. Banyak banget lingkaran sihir atau lingkaran setan, ah, apalah itu namanya gue gak peduli. Si empunya kamar alisnya tebel banget, lapis... bentar, satu, dua, tiga... lapis lima, bro. Bujubuneng itu alis apa wafer, berlapis-lapis gitu.

Kamar keempat ini yang punya asyik, nih. Dia bisa main musik gitar gitu, suaranya juga, yah, lumayan lah. Di kamarnya ada beberapa box yang isinya tomat semua. Yaelah, itu buat apa coba. Tapi peduli amat, ah, yang penting pas gue dateng dia lagi nyeduh mie gitu. Duh, harumnya mantap bener dah. Sekalian ajah gue numpang makan di situ. Udah gitu gue main ke kamar nomer lima. Pas gue masuk, emang, sih, bersih juga gak keliatan berantakan. Cuma ada satu yang mengganggu, gak enak banget buat idung awesome gue. Awalnya gue coba cari tau, mungkin ajah itu bau gue. Jujur gue belum mandi dari pagi, tapi gak mungkin, ah. Selidik gue selidik, ternyata itu bau kaos kaki yang yang menggantung di deket pintu. Buset dah, woi, elu itu cewek masa nyimpen kaos kaki di situ. Mana sepatunya juga aduh emak. Ah, gue nyerah, deh.

Yah, segitulah pengalaman gue hari ini. Gue baru ketemu lima temen kosan gue. Besok gue mau curhat lagi soal hari-hari gue di kosan. Hhh, sedihnya... kapankah aku akan mendapatkan kembali kejayaanku dan internet gratis tentunya.

**[Bersambung...]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Oke, ini FF nyeleneh dan mungkin jauh dari biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa saya ingin gitu menumpahkan semua yang ada dipikiran saya dan konsepnya melenceng dari yang udah saya rencanakan. Ya, sudahlah, semoga bisa menghibur. Terimakasih.

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
